Ducks
by Demyx's waterbaby
Summary: Based on a true story. a bunch of birds invade the castle. how much havoc will they wreak? [Crackfic]


Ducks

Demyx was swimming around in the new pool Xemnas put in for him. He'd never been happier- or at least as happy as a Nobody can get. Everyone else was happy, too. They enjoyed the peace and quiet now that Demyx had a new hobby. Now that they weren't always going after Number IX to kill him, they had more time to do absolutely nothing.

It wasn't long before havoc broke out. Demyx came into the living room one afternoon with a duck perched on his head.

"What's with the bird?" Larxene asked.

"I'm just gonna let you know now," Demyx informed, "This isn't the only one."

The duck jumped off Demyx's head and waddled into the other room. Everyone looked back at Demyx, who had an annoyed, yet blank face and pointed over his head, as if he wanted them to follow him. The duck led them down to the basement- where the pool was. Everyone stared at the sight. In the pool were 6 ducklings.

"Dude," Xigbar asked, "Where'd the ducks come from?"

"I. Don't. Know," Demyx said blankly.

"So," Roxas asked, "Should we get rid of them or something?"

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"I'll get the net," Demyx said, grabbing the pool-skimmer.

He figured it would be easy to get them out since they were as big as oranges. But these ducks were as fast as mini-motorboats.

"Come on, you stupid birds!" Demyx yelled. "Get it the net!"

He was practically smacking the water with the net by now. The others couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut up!" Demyx snapped. "You think this is easy, don't ya? Well it- WHOA!"

Demyx leaned over too far and fell in the water. Everyone burst out laughing. Demyx's head emerged from the water as he spat out a stream of water.

"Need some help there?" Axel asked.

"No," Demyx replied.

The mother duck perched itself on top of Demyx's head again and pecked his forehead.

"Ow!" Demyx yelped. "You little son of a- OW! OW!"

The duck repeatedly pecked Demyx's head and the ducklings joined in. Demyx was splashing around in the water as he tried to get the birds away from him. Everyone else was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, and, of course, Axel was filming it.

Demyx swam out of the pool and left the ducks.

"Alright, fine!" he shouted at the ducks. "Have it your way!"

The soaking Melodious Nocturne stomped out of the room, muttering threats toward the ducks under his breath. That night, everyone was trying to sleep. But the sound of the ducks quacking kept everyone up. Soon, they couldn't take it anymore and they went downstairs to the basement to shut them up. When they got downstairs, they found an owl perched on one of the ledges of the wall.

It was eyeing the ducklings. Everyone grabbed something they could use for a weapon. The owl saw this and spread its wings. This freaked everyone out and they started screaming and running all around the room. The mother duck and the owl flew out of the room.

"There they go!" Saix yelled.

"I got 'em!" Demyx announced, running out the room.

Larxene and Roxas were each huddled in their own corner in a fetal position. They heard something expensive break and Demyx started screaming. Everyone ran into the living room and saw Demyx was getting attacked by the duck and the owl.

"THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!" Demyx shrieked. "THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!"

Xaldin grabbed a broom and tried to swat at the birds. They flew away at the right moment, and Xaldin, not realizing this, repeatedly hit Demyx in the face.

"Someone open a window!" Xemnas yelled.

Luxord and Marluxia pried open a window and tried to drive the birds out. The six ducklings, which were able to fly, followed. Everyone collapsed on the floor and relaxed. They NEVER wanted to go through that again. The next day, everyone was in the Gummi-ship on their way to their mission in Hollow Bastion.

For some reason, Xemnas had the window open, which wasn't very smart. Out of nowhere, a turkey-duck flew in the window and landed right on Xemnas' lap. Everyone started freaking out because they thought they would have to deal with the bird situation all over again. They heard laughing. In a Gummi-ship flying next to them was Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey guys," Sora said. "Like your new pet? Did you get the ducks and owl we sent you?"

The trio burst out laughing.

"YOU!" all the Organization members shouted.

They didn't pay attention to where they were going and crash landed, causing the three to laugh even harder.

----------------------------------------------------

Based on a true story told by my history teacher, Mrs. Duncan. She and her family are a bunch of nutcases.


End file.
